Out with the old, In with the New!
by MafiaPrincess09
Summary: Sam's husband is coming into town, how will she get him to sign those divorce papers? With help from friends of course.


Sam called Danny to her suite, "please!" Danny sat on her sofa, "No Sam I wont pretend to be your boyfriend." Sam plopped down next to him, close, "come on Danny you can't tell me you haven't fantasized about me?" Danny looked her up and down, " that's not the point." Sam sat on his lab and whispered in his ear, "I'll give you all the perks of a girlfriend." Danny picked her up off his lap, "Sam. You're my friend. I cant…" Sam stormed into her room and slammed the door. Danny sighed and went to knock on her door, "Sam you can't stay in here. Your whales…" Sam, "I don't care. I'll just stay in here for the next month." Danny sighed and shook his head because he couldn't believe what he was about to do. But he had to because if Sam was willing to lose money it was serious, "fine. I'll do it." Sam unlocked the door and she jumped on him kissing him, "Thank You, Thank you, Thank you Danny! Now help me pack so I can move my stuff to your house?" Danny looked confused, "we have to make him believe it Danny. And if we're that serious than we have to live together." He just sighed, _she's already playing the bossy girlfriend, _and fallowed her.

You would think people would notice Danny and Sam carrying her things out the hotel last night, but it wasn't' until today that Mike did see them together at lunch, but he waited to comment. Danny walked back into the security room after lunch and was faced with Mike who had his arms crossed just starring, "what's up man?" Mike, "I don't know, you tell me man?" Danny looked at him weird, "um…" Mike, "what's with you and Sam?' Danny focused on the screen he was now working on, "I don't' know what your talking about." Mike scuffed, "you two had lunch, you've been together in weird parts of the day, and I just saw her fix your tie in the elevator." Danny wasn't sure if he was suppose to tell anyone, "I don't know man. Sounds like your looking for something. Maybe you should get out of this room more often." Mike smirked at him, "okay. But I'm watching you two." Danny, "okay. But it's weird man."

Later that night at the house Danny was interrupted in his sleep by knocking at his bedroom door, "Are you asleep?" Danny stretched, "not anymore. What's wrong Sam?" Sam stood there until thunder and lighting struck and she bolted for his bed. Danny laughed and she hit his arm, "what it's funny that 'big bad' Sam is afraid of thunder storms." Sam let go of his arm a bit that she realized she was squeezing, "you tell anyone Danny you and I both know I can make your life hell." Danny stopped laughing and made a zipping motion with his hand and lips, "your secrets safe with me." Sam snuggled closer, "good. Now quiet down so I can get some sleep." Danny shook his head at her but laid back down to go back to sleep. The next morning they were sitting at breakfast before work, "It's just Mike, it's not like Delinda knows." Danny, "yeah, but we should just tell them so at least if we get caught when he comes than they wont blow our cover." Sam wasn't convinced yet, "I don't know Danny. Are you sure your just trying to get some touchy feely girlfriend time in public?" Danny sighed, "I told you that was an accident. You're the one who decided to sleep in my bed last night." Sam laughed and shocked him when she got up and sat in his lap and started making out with him. When she finally let up for air he just starred at her in shock, "I wanted to get the shock out of the way for us." Danny smiled and went to kiss her back but she pulled back, "nope. One's enough this morning." Sam shot up and headed for the door, "by honey." She turned around to see the look on his face and Danny just laughed as she shut the door, _I knew this was a bad idea. _

This morning at home wasn't the only time Sam messed with Danny's emotions later at work she got him again. Sam came into the security office around noon, "Danny!" Mike and Danny came from around the corner when they herd tornado Sam, "Sam what can I do for you." Sam sat on the edge of a table nearby, "Not this time Mike, I called Danny." Mike made a hurt face and she softened, but still focused on Danny, "what do you think of kids?" Both guys nearly choked, "I didn't know you two were that serious?" Sam smirked at Mike, "I'm not pregnant you idiot. I have a whale coming in and he's bringing his kids. I need you to make sure security's tight on them." Mike nodded, and Danny made an 'oh' face, "why didn't' you start that way, you know Mike's mind only has one location." Sam, "Oh really and yours doesn't; what about this morning, or last night?" Mike came back over to them, "what happen this morning, and last night?" Sam smiled and got off the table, "Danny just thought he was going to get a little more than he was offered." Mike looked at Danny and then back at Sam with this wide grin on his face, "you two." He shook his head, "I got dips on being best man, let Marry know." Danny laughed and then turned to Sam when Mike left, "so I'm learning that you're the only one who can start things, huh?" Sam noticed he was moving in closer to her, but didn't think he had the guts to fallow through, boy was she wrong. Marry came in the room then and cleared her throat causing the two to separate, "Sam your Whale at table nine is looking for you." Sam cleared her throat and backed away, "thank you." Marry turned toward Danny when she left, "does Delinda know?" He walked toward the cameras at a table, "know what?" Marry made a scuff sound, "that you and Sam are…whatever you two are." Danny, "no." Marry shook her head from side to side, "you know she's going to kill everyone who knew and then probably you and Sam." Now it was Danny's turn to scuff at her, "I don't think she can take Sam." Marry sat in the chair next to him, "so you two are serious?" Mike came in now, "oh you know about them too?" She looked from Mike to Danny, "he knows too! Yeah she's going to go on a killing spree." Mike, "who Delinda? Yeah she probably will when she realizes her ex boyfriend already has someone living with him. And that the someone is Sam." Danny gave him a look like 'really man, gosh'. Marry made a gasping face, "she lives with you two! Danny she's going to kill us because we know, you better tell her!" Danny focused on his friends now, "we aren't dating any more. I don't have to up date her when I move on."

Later in the day Mike and Danny were walking through the lobby and Mike noticed Danny watching Sam, "dude what's it like living with her?" Danny looked back at him, "she's still the same control freak, and she hogs everything: the TV, the shower, the covers…" Mike, "the covers? Dude, I think I'd have to take it for Sam." Danny smiled and nodded. Mike laughed, "I don't think I remember you getting this 'dough eyed' over Delinda. You really like her don't you?" Danny didn't say anything he just kept walking and occasionally glanced her way. Sam was talking on her phone a few feet behind her whale when Marry came up to her, "you and Danny should come out with me and Mike tonight." Sam gave her a look and hung up, "why…" Marry smiled, "I already know." Sam just looked at her nodded and stepped aside to let her whale know she'd be back. When Sam got a hold of Danny he was headed to check a room, "so your now just telling everyone?" Danny turned around, "hello to you too Sam." Sam caught up with him just in time to get on the elevator too, "why does Marry now know too?" Danny, "If you remember she caught us earlier in the security office." Sam was silent for a second, "so. You probably…" She didn't have time to finish because Danny now had her cornered against the elevator wall, "why are you mad at me for something you started. Maybe your mad because I do it better?" Sam rolled her eyes and turned things on him; he was now against the wall and she was in control but before she knew it Danny had her in a breath taking kiss again, and she was enjoying it, "Dan…Danny." He smiled knowing he could make her moan, "who's in control now?" Sam hopped up on him so he had to hold her weight, "you are." Danny nodded as she continued to assault his neck. The elevator dinged and he placed her back on the ground and exited leaving Sam, _how the hell did he just… _Sam fixed herself and got off when she was back on the lobby level.


End file.
